


Open Your Eyes

by Merfilly



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: F/F, Frustration, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-07
Updated: 2009-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mia's sick and tired of Letty not seeing her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> An alternate possibility to the pair coming together for my Letty'Verse series.

It's the Charger again.

Letty is in the garage, working away on the cursed car, and Mia just wants to take a sledge to it, wreck it beyond fixing. That car has brought her nothing but pain and loneliness. Even now, it takes Letty from her, the one piece of family she's got left.

She's tired of losing out. Tired of never being first for anyone but a damned stupid undercover cop who had to be lying, because look at how he left out without a word....

"Letty!" It's not shrill, and it's not a scream, but it cuts the air in the garage with its emphatic 'look at me' note. The grease besmirched Latina rolls out from under the car's chassis, a defiant glare already in place.

"Mia, I'm working!" Letty growled, before sliding herself back under the car.

Mia doesn't even manage to make herself count to three before she's crossed the garage floor, pulled the kickboard out from under the car, and is straddling Letty's waist, anger flashing in her usually somber brown eyes. One fist is clenched, more for emphasis than any real wish to hit Letty, though for a moment neither of them are sure of it.

"This fucking car is not going to bring him back!" Mia snaps at her, nerves strung too tight, anger and hurt demanding that Letty actually look at what this has all done to Dom's little sister.

No, not Dom's sister. Mia. Mia Toretto, who patched them all up after fights, who lied for them all when needed, because no one ever thought she could or would. Mia, the one member of their extended family who never fell into trouble, who was going to school, getting her degree, and still managing the lunch counter while keeping Dom's business running by hiring mechanics she trusted.

Letty stares up at her, at the frustration, the anger, and felt her world crash into itself in complete confusion.

Mia is for Vince to drool over, even if he doesn't like when she comes to see him at the prison. Mia is for school and the preppy Cali boys that come looking to hit her up for a date. Mia is all girl and pretty and the one they all protect, even if she did learn how to throw a punch that could knock even Vince on his ass.

"Mia, I..." Letty's throat goes dry, her guts twisting up in protest, in fear of the unknown, of rejection at all she's only just seen.

"I'm here. I need you. Not this...please, Letty..." Mia manages to say, willing to be second if it just will mean she's not alone anymore.

Letty responds on instinct, hands going to the hips straddling her. She pulls down, and at the same time, shifts just a little. "Need me, Mia?" The answer is lost in a wordless cry as Mia grinds into her pelvis, their jeans sliding on each other, sharp angled bones giving just the kind of pressure to tease, to inflame desire. Letty grows bold at the response, though, as she slides grease-smeared fingers up under the shirt that clings in the heat. Mia's a small woman in some ways, and she's only wearing the shirt, no bra to fuss with as the shirt's got the built in support.

The way Mia thrusts her breasts into the questing hands, Letty is left wondering how she'd been so blind. All the times she had stumbled in, middle of the night, and awakened in Mia's bed, not her own linger as she keeps caressing, keeps rocking her hips as Mia grinds down.

Letty gives up caressing one breast to bring her hand down. Hands are too dirty to go for sensitive skin directly, but she's got strong thumbs. The way Mia arches, breast cupped in Letty's hand, pelvis rocking her jean covered clit into the pressure of Letty's thumb is almost too hot to just watch. Letty knows she's soaking wet, feels the dampness through the thin denim of Mia's jeans too, and speeds up her touching that little bit more.

Mia's head falls back, making a long line of sweat dripping along her neck so noticeable, so lickable, but there will be time for that later. Right now, Letty just presses a little more firmly, circles tightening up as she adds the pressure of her hips bucking to the caress of her thumb until Mia cries out to God and Mary both just how satisfied she is.

Letty doesn't even mind the heat when Mia collapses against her on the kickboard.

Time, it's what they have, now that Letty's been made to see.


End file.
